Returning
by Agoraphobic Suffering
Summary: After two years of trying to survive with careers, the Golden Trio and their year go back to Hogwarts. How will everyone live in 8th year dorms? - Prologue Chapter - R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't ever go through withdrawal.

In the two years it took Hogwarts to be rebuilt, Hermione became a writer, Harry decided travel the world, and Ron adapted table manners. Two years with paparazzi left, right, and center everywhere they went. Two years of nightmares, paranoia, and self-destruction. Two years of trying to make quick repairs on a lifetime of emotional scars. The kids grew cold, grew mean, and grew isolated.

They remained the best of friends, never going longer than a week without having a meal together. It didn't matter when Hermione's book was due, where Harry was in South America, or who Ron was with, they always made time for each other.

Without a Hogwarts diploma it was difficult for anyone to get anywhere in life, even for the Golden Trio. If they wanted anything outside of the Auror department, which they all did, they needed their NEWTs scores and those were impossible to take with completing 7 years at Hogwarts. To pay the bills Hermione worked at a nightclub to help pay for the flat that Ron and she shared. And Ron worked at Leaky Cauldron with Hannah Abbott.

Ron had blossomed into quite the ladies-man. He was out with a new hot, young thing every week. He dressed in all the best fashions, perfect hair, was the perfect gentleman, and always knew what to say. He was a complete chick-magnet thanks to Hermione, Harry and Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches.

Even with living in the same house, they saw each other very little. Ron and Hermione made a point of see each other twice a day, just before Ron left for work and Hermione went to bed and then again when Hermione was leaving to work she would floo to the Leaky Cauldron and walk to work.

Pulse was the trendiest nightclub in Magical Britain, it opened in Diagon Alley 2 months after the dust of the final battle had settled. Hermione didn't start working there until 8 months later. She loved the party scene; there was certain predictability to how any club night would go. Being a career barmaid was an unexpected move of her part but many things she had been doing in those 10 months were unexpected and rash.

She wasn't unhappy with her job, she wasn't very happy either; she was rather content with everything. She would never complain, the boys and everyone she cared for were alive and that was good enough. Knowing both the boys were alive was a big deal for her

They laughed, talked, played, and fought like siblings; nothing more, nothing less, though people always said differently. Maybe it was just in some people's nature to pervert innocent things.

Hermione and Harry loved Ron. Harry and Ron loved Hermione. Ron and Hermione loved Harry. There was no favoritism or jealousy, they were a trio and very few ever understood that. A purely platonic threesome, that's what they were.

People always called Ron Harry's best friend and they were always quick to correct them, Ron and Hermione were and would forever be Harry's best friends. He couldn't choose and he didn't have to.

People always said that Hermione was antisocial and had no friends and that was something that puzzled her greatly because she had Ron and Harry. What did people mean when they said she didn't have female friends? Had they never seen how absolutely effeminate Harry was at times?

People always talked about Ron's infatuation with Hermione and jealousy of Harry but, though both were once the case, Ron grew up. And no one ever noticed.

Ron and Hermione didn't bicker like a married couple; they bickered like brother and sister wanting to different things for dinner. They weren't cute or meant to be. They were childish and explosive in all the bad ways. Not that Mrs. Weasley or Ginny would ever believe that, they weren't very credible these days anyway.

For the dear Mrs. Weasley and her sweet little Ginny still believed that Ginny would one day marry Ron and Hermione's too-gay-to-function best friend, Harry. This, if they were all honest with themselves, is why Harry decided to go exploring. The United Kingdom was getting entirely too stifling with Mrs. Weasley breathing down is his neck and Ginny throwing herself in his arms in trashy outfits.

Harry's time was up; he'd have to go back to Great Britain if he didn't want Hermione to slay him with the sword of Gryffindor. The people in charge of the repairs managed to get Hogwarts 90% back to its original, pre-war state. Headmistress McGonagall sent Hermione an invitation back and of course Hermione jumped at the chance, instantly replying that Harry and Ron would also be going, though she didn't really ask them. Not that they could've said no with her asking uncharacteristically cute.

She pouted until they agreed then bounced, smiled, spun, giggle and squealed in joy. It was quite the show, the boys smiled fondly as she talked excitedly about textbooks, exams and homework. Hermione was genuinely excited for something for the first time in ages and that was enough for Ron and Harry.

As June dissolved into July, July's warmth seeped into August's swelter and that final August night started to fade so did her enthusiasm.

**Author's Note**: This is an new idea I got for a story. Does anyone like it? Should I continue it? Criticism is welcome. If I were to continue, the chapters would be approaching 3,000 in word count and I could update twice a month on Saturdays.


End file.
